Talk:Earning Rank
I think the instance is actually called The Court of Truth: The Debate but my logging had stopped working when I was doing this quest and I didn't get a screenshot of the zones name. Jado818 (talk) 16:29, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Dialogs Here are the dialogs I used to finish this quest. I don't know if they are all correct but enough of the judges voted for me to win the debate. Basically choices 1, 3, 3, 3, 2, 1. I don't know if the dialogs are the same for every person or if the order of the answers is the same either, but I put screenshots of all the possible answers I received on my run are at the bottom of the logs posted here.Jado818 (talk) 16:01, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Consul Suhail says to you, "Hello, ****. Are you ready to begin?" You say to Consul Suhail, "Yes, I am." Consul Suhail says to you, "Good, let's get started then. Our topic is an alliance between our court and the Court of the Coin. I will take the negative position and you will take the positive position. Do you have questions before we begin?" You say to Consul Suhail, "No" Consul Suhail says to you, "Esteemed judges of the Court of Truth, I bring before you today the proposal of an alliance between our court and the Court of Coin. I will start by saying this proposal is preposterous. Our great court has spent years avoiding the assassins and spies sent by the Court of Coin to undermine us. We have taken great care to be completely independent of the political and economical machinations of this group of petty thugs. Now is not the time to bow down to them." You say to Consul Suhail, "Respected judges of the Court of Truth, we have struggled and fought endlessly to attain the level of autonomy that we possess. The Court of Coin's proposal for alliance proves we have been successful. Allying with the Court of Coin would not undermine our independence in any way. In fact, we could use this alliance to our advantage and soak up everything we can take from the Court of Coin." Consul Suhail says to you, "The Court of Coin is not comprised entirely of camel brains. My colleague here is blind to believe they would just let us traipse in and take everything they have worked for. History proves that alliances between the courts will never work. Look back at the debacle between the Coin and the Blades when they attempted a trade alliance. The streets of Maj'Dul ran red with blood after that one. We cannot accept this alliance just based on the potential for massive losses. It makes no sense." You say to Consul Suhail, "Suhail speaks of the history of past alliances that had nothing to do with us. Our only involvement was reaping the benefits of their failures. The Court of Truth contains the brightest minds in all of Norrath. We can out think and out maneuver the Court of Coin, the Blades could not. The comparison is irrelevant." Consul Suhail says to you, "If anyone here thinks the Court of Coin is not dangerous then they are a fool. Yes, we are smarter and more powerful, but they have their strengths too. We cannot underestimate the level of subversion they are willing to stoop to. How can we, in good conscience, put ourselves in danger by allying with known enemies? They have made it apparent that they wish to be responsible for our demise." You say to Consul Suhail, "Suhahil's words dance around like a coward. We should not be afraid and use this alliance to destroy the Court of Coin. We should infiltrate their territory take every scrap of information we can find and then clean the city of their presence. We should accept this alliance, gain all we can and then destroy our enemies." Consul Suhail says to you, "The search for more information is of course noble, but at what cost? Is the fall of the Court of Truth worth learning the secrets of the Court of Coin? I say not. Given time we will learn all of their secrets on our own. That is our way." You say to Consul Suhail, "Consul Suhail is obviously counseling us into inaction and apathy. We must not step away from this alliance. We should seize it and twist it to our gain. If Suhail had his way inaction would be the demis of our court far before the Court of Coin could even slip a spy in among our ranks. Inaction is weakness." Consul Suhail says to you, "Patience is a powerful weapon. Jumping into an alliance without all of the proper information could be disastrous. We must gather as much information as possible on the motives and attitudes in the Court of Coin surrounding this alliance. We must know their real motives." You say to Consul Suhail, "Their motives are obvious. They want peace between us and mutual support. The Court of Blades grows bolder, Mudeef's agents have been found among us and the Sha'ir are constantly watching our movements. An ally could ease this pressure." Consul Suhail says to you, "In conclusion, I am begging of you... do not accept this alliance. It is a setup, it is a sham, and it is designed to bring the Court of Truth to its knees. Accepting this alliance is walkign blindly into a trap. We cannot take the chance, the danger outweighs the gain." You say to Consul Suhail, "The Court of Truth is strong enough to take grasp of this opportunity and use it to our full advantage. We should accept it and drain every last resource from the Court of Coin. The court of Truth is superior and it is time we use that." Images of the Possible Responses The images are thumbnails. Click on the image to see it in full size. Response Choices 1: Response Choices 2: Response Choices 3: Response Choices 4: Response Choices 5: Response Choices 6: